


when you're high

by gabtsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabtsumu/pseuds/gabtsumu
Summary: an ongoing series of y/n only getting booty calls when the hq boys are stoned u n umostly angst!!!!!!!!!!!!!I will add tags as I add new chaps of different characters!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Asahi Azumane x gender neutral reader

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by that tik tok trend a few months ago talking abt the hq boys during a smoke sesh and I finally got around to writing it hehe 
> 
> I haven't read or written any fics in so long bc // depression // so humor me a bit pls <3

“Hey.” 

Your eyes fell on the tall figure standing in your doorway. The porch light illuminating his messy hair and half lidded eyes. 

“Hey.” You responded, motioning him to come inside. 

Asahi was more quiet than usual. A sure sign that he’d likely had one too many hits during a sesh with Tanaka and Noya. 

You knew you didn’t really have the right to be upset. The two of you weren’t in a relationship. Honestly you weren’t even really fuck buddies either. More often than not you found yourself with Asahi entangled in your arms while you talked him down from a bad high. 

It’s like you were some sort of emotional support animal to him...and it was starting to wear on you. 

You watched him awkwardly sit down on your couch. Asahi looked up expectantly, as if to say _aren't you going to sit with me?_

“Would you like water or something to drink?” You asked, hoping to get an excuse to go collect your thoughts alone for a second. 

“Ah, water would be great. Thanks y/n,” Asahi smiled, “you’re always so thoughtful.” 

Your chest tightened at his praise. 

From the kitchen you looked over at him. He was your type in every sense of the word. Tall with long hair tied up into a bun, a nice sense of style. And on top of it an amazing personality. 

Well, amazing besides the fact that he was practically using you as free therapy when he got too high with his friends. 

_ I should tell him it’s over. I cant do this anymore or I’ll never move on.  _

You take a deep breath and walk back to Asahi. 

As you open your mouth to speak he smiles up at you. You can feel your breath hitch. 

“Thank you for always taking care of me y/n.” He whispers into your ear while pulling you into his lap. 

_Damn…_ you cuddle into Asahi’s figure as he wraps his arms around you. 

  
  


_ Next time… _

_ I’ll end things next time… _


	2. Atsumu Miya x gender neutral reader

“You doing alright there, yn?”

You opened your eyes to be greeted by the concerned face of your best friend.

“Hmm? Yeah Tsumu I’m good.” You stretched your arms out trying to wake yourself up a bit. 

Atsumu had called you up for another late night smoke sesh. This had been routine for the last couple months after a little post smoke cuddle session with your best friend had turned into something more.. It had come as a surprise to both of you but something about fooling around together just felt so good. 

You made eye contact with the blonde boy and as if he was a mind reader he started to scoot closer, closing the gap between your lips and his. As your faces grew closer you were interrupted by Atsumu’s obnoxious ringtone.

“Tsk, shit its Yui, I’ve gotta take this, sorry y/n, just give me a second.” Astumu stammered before picking up the phone.

_ That damn Yui, _ you scoffed under your breath. Even though she was your best friend’s long term girlfriend you’d only met her a handful of times. Each encounter with her left a bad taste in your mouth. She was pretty sure, but also rude and exuded what most would describe as “pick me” energy. Osamu wasn’t a fan of hers either, so Tsumu stopped bringing her around all together.

You could tell Atsumu was only with her for some sort of social status. Or at least that's what you had thought…

Looking at your best friend now you could see his tender expression and the slight twinkle in his eye as he spoke on the phone.

_ Whatever _ , you thought,  _ I could take the phone from him right now and end things between them if I wanted to.. _

And you wanted to…

“Okay babe, I love you, talk to you tomorrow….goodnight.” 

Your heart pained hearing that last line. 

“Sorry, she freaks out if I don't pick up.” Atsumu turned his attention back to you.

“Why dont you do this with her then?” You felt the blood rush to your head. 

Atsumu looked shocked. “Uhm, well you know,” He rubbed the back of his head, “She doesn’t really get me like you do…”

“Then why are you with her?”

Atsumu fell silent. 

“Well?”

“Y/n...I thought we were just having a little fun, I never meant to-”

You stood up and grabbed your belongings, ignoring Atsumu’s pleas and protests. He called out to you as you walked out the door, determined not to cry until you were way out of sight.

That night ended your little arrangement with atsumu…..and possibly also your friendship


End file.
